Starry the conqueror
by Autumnpelt the rouge
Summary: Starlight gets jealous of all the attention Starry gets all the time, so she kills her own son, Moon. Accusing Starry of the murder, getting her exiled. Starry must find a way to prove her innocence, or let her pack get destroyed. Starlight wants revenge, and she'll get revenge. The mysterious deaths of her pack mates are all the work of Starlight and Starry knows it.


"The prophecy tells of a silver wolf that will travel many lands, he will be known as a hero, he will come to you first, weak and wounded, but he will grow very strong, and maybe eventually find true love." Bramble's mysterious prophecy telling echoed in Starlight's head. She felt dizzy with the knowledge she had gained overtime. Starry was discussing battle plans in another stone den while a black and white wolf called Berry suckled Moon, Starlight's pup, and her own pup, a little she wolf whom she named Sun. She walked in casually to the stone room which contained Starry's battle plans. All eyes turned to her. "Hello Starlight," Bluesun barked coolly. Starlight flicked her ear to acknowledge him, turning to Starry after. "Starry we need to speak. Privately." As if on cue, all the wolves parted for Starry and her sister, but once Starry had left the room, Starlight close on her paws, the wolves squashed Starlight. Starlight bit back a snappy reply, shaking out her ruffled pelt. Her sister was already sitting in their adopted den. "Alright, what is it?" Starry cocked her head, her tail lashing impatiently. Starlight sat down carefully, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "Starry, Bramble came to me, speaking of a prophecy." Starry leaped to her paws. "Ridiculous!" Starlight bent her ear. "No, he came from a place called Wolf Haven." Starry let her hackles down. "That's what Misty and Bark said! I thought they were speaking of another clan." Starlight rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a dog brain! Misty and Bark are dead too!" Suddenly, a roar bellowed from outside, making Starry shuffle her paws nervously. Starlight shivered. "What was that?" Starry flicked her tail. "Let's go see!" Bluesun, Adder, Cloud, and another wolf she didn't know were fighting an enormous bear that was clawing furiously at the limp body of Dusty. Adder's eyes were glazed with fury as he aimed another blow at the bear's flank. Bluesun briefly turned at Starry and Starlight. "It's the beast!" Just as he spoke the words, the bear's fangs fastened into Cloud's throat. Cloud thrashed around, but he couldn't shake off the enormous creature. Adder had started slicing the bear's legs with his claws, but the beast simply kicked him away. Suddenly, Cloud became ominously still. His eyes were closed, blood leaked out of his throat. There were no gasps for air. Starry stared at them in horror. Adder hissed, "Leave us be, you monster!" Adder tried to get to the bear's exposed belly, but at the last moment, the beast side stepped, using its claws to cut open Adder's belly. Adder howled, landing next to Dusty's body. Bluesun had no choice but to retreat, disappearing down the underground den. Bramble's voice echoed in Starlight's head. "It's time." "It's time," Starlight uttered. Starry rose into her full height, fluffing out her fur. The bear didn't seem scared. Instead, it's lips curled into a vicious snarl, diving for Starlight. Starlight leaped out of the way, raking her claws onto the wounded bear's pelt. Blood dripped from a wound above the bear's left eye. It let out a growl, turning its head to face Starry. Starry sliced at the bear's nose, cutting it open. It was already badly wounded, but it was still a formidable fighter.

Blood welled up on a wound at Starry's fore leg. Starlight called out to her, "Starry, we can't beat it with force!" Starry barely heard what her sister said. "Alright," she croaked. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out her surroundings. She spotted giant rock on top of one of the mountain cliffs. Remembering the haunting memories of Bramble's death, she howled to Starlight. "Follow me!" Mustering up all her remaining energy, she and her sister, ascended the cliff face, the wounded bear was unable to climb and it bellowed furiously from below. After what seemed like moons, Starry and Starlight made it to the top. "Is the bear still there?" Starry asked her sister. Starlight squinted her eyes. The bear was circling the foot of the mountain. "Yes, but we've got to hurry, it seems impatient." Using all their strength, Starry and Starlight pushed against the boulder. The boulder dislodged, but it was barely moving. Starlight investigated the front of the boulder. "There's a tiny stone at the front, I'll go get rid of it." Starlight crept in front of the rock, carefully placing her paws in front of it. She slipped a little, her hind leg dangled at the cliff face. Starlight cringed, and used one of her claws to shift the pebble. Once she did, Starry, carelessly using her strength on the boulder while she was still moving the stone, the boulder rolled, crushing Starlight's haunches. Starlight howled in pain, her bones had been moved to an awkward position. The boulder rolled along the cliff, shattering as it met a rouge part of the mountain. The rubble crushed the bear, who was still making a vain attempt to climb. Its eyes widened, and it let out a resentful roar. Starlight was having trouble balancing on the edge of the cliff, so Starry helped her up. Together, they limped down the mountain. Wolves had started to crowd around the dead beast. A shattered piece had pierced through the bear's stomach, making its organs stick out. Starlight felt sick, but Starry looked relieved. All the wolves that head appeared began to congratulate Starry, shouldering Starlight out of the way. Starlight let out a yelp of surprise, plummeting into the snow. She waited for some wolf to help her up, but it never came. 'What?' Starlight thought in shock. Starry was sipping all the attention, being very modest. But Starlight could tell that she was enjoying the attention. She didn't even know what the wolves had done to Starlight. Her haunches ached, but it wasn't as painful as the feeling in her heart. 'I can't stand it anymore, I'm just not important enough.' Turning around sadly, Starlight started to walk away. "Starlight!" Starry called out to her. Starlight lifted her head slowly. Starry padded up to her. "I defeated the mountain beast!" She yipped happily. 'Oh no she didn't! She did not just say that!' Starlight stifled a gasp at her thoughts. Starry puffed out her chest. "What about me? I helped too!" Starry cocked her head. "You broke your haunches, you shouldn't of come, you weren't in good condition. You can't even fight." Starlight's jaws gaped. "How dare you!" Starlight would of attacked her sister, but Starry was right, she didn't even help with the fighting. "Without me, we would of never done it! It was you who broke my haunches!" Starlight turned around and stormed off, limping awkwardly. "This isn't over sister, I will come back, and then it will be vengeance."

Starry's pelt felt cold. She was sleeping in her old den, the one she usually shared with Starlight. She yearned for Starlight's warmth, she needed her back. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself. She rolled around in her nest, trying to get into a more comfortable position. She tried to push Starlight out of her head, but every thought she had would connect to her sister. Even sleep, she remembered how sleepy Starlight would get in the cold season when they were pups. She tried to put blackness in her mind but that would only remind her of Raven, her father. Starry let out a long sigh, she was lonely, so lonely. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to check on the wolf that was like a son to her. Moon. Moon's mother was Starlight, but now that she was gone, Moon was bound to be lonely as well. She blustered in the den full of suckling she wolves and pups. Careful not to wake any of them, she searched for Moon. But she didn't find him, because his nest was empty.


End file.
